


偷

by mellowsweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet
Summary: 注意事项请看tagfor2019昊坤联文活动“情人節港貨促銷港貨促銷”





	偷

 

 

黄明昊推着行李走出到达闸门，他环视了一下，看见站在通道最远处的司机，和站在司机旁的蔡徐坤。他皱起眉头，向他们走去。蔡徐坤也看见他，抬起手冲他挥了挥，很快便放下了。司机接过他的行李带路：“车停B1了”，“我爸呢，怎么是他？”黄明昊看着司机问，语带嫌弃。“他在应酬，”没等司机说话，蔡徐坤便开了口：“有个领导来了，他抽不开身，下午回来陪你。”

黄明昊没理他。

到了停车场，司机先给蔡徐坤打开门，才绕到另一边去给黄明昊开门，黄明昊坐进来翘起二郎腿，扭头望着窗外，蔡徐坤撇了他一眼，偏过头去将额头抵在车窗上，打开手机连上蓝牙开始放歌听。

“能不能不要放歌啊，”黄明昊转身看着蔡徐坤：“我飞了十几个小时累的要死还放这么吵的歌，在家没听够啊？！”

蔡徐坤盯着他，冷笑了一声，把音乐关上了。司机老张从后视镜里看着剑拔弩张的他俩，不禁摇了摇头。说起来两人关系有些复杂，蔡徐坤是黄明昊父亲丧偶后再娶的伴侣，和黄明昊没差几岁，搞艺术的，父母是黄父的生意伙伴，老张觉得他人长得俊，性格也好，家世也不差，虽然黄父也是一表人才，但毕竟两人差了二十岁，这样嫁给黄父，不是真爱又能是什么呢。和黄父结婚的那会蔡徐坤大学还没毕业，黄明昊还在美国读高中，两人婚礼那天他从美国回来大闹婚礼现场，闹得沸沸扬扬，这场婚礼成了A城市民那段时间茶余饭后最爱讲的八卦，当时黄父气的半死第二天就把黄明昊押上回美国的飞机，还断了几个月黄明昊的生活费。父子俩一直没和解。直到今年春节，黄父和蔡徐坤专程飞去纽约给儿子过生日。毕竟二十了，谈过几段恋爱了，也不是小孩了，黄明昊多少能理解他父亲了，只是他对蔡徐坤的态度依然很糟糕，见面从不打招呼，出现在同一空间时就当对方是空气。这次黄明昊回来过暑假，说好的黄父自己来接，可这领导就是不放黄父走，只能让蔡徐坤来接了。而蔡徐坤也是一百万个不乐意，来机场的路上焦虑地啃着手指，老张还安慰他：“昊昊上次回来比小时候懂事太多了，先生你也别太担心了。” 结果这才没几分钟两人就吵了起来，还是黄明昊找事儿，黄总要是问起来，他也只能实话实说了。

到了家门口，黄明昊自己下了车，用力甩上门，坐在车里的蔡徐坤眯起眼睛，深吸了几口气才下了车。他跟在黄明昊身后进了门，一进屋就看见黄明昊正亲亲热热地抱着看他长大的保姆李姨撒娇：“我就想念李姨做的东坡肉，有天晚上我梦见李姨端着肉可就是不给我吃，气的我在梦里都哭了！”

蔡徐坤翻了个白眼从他身边绕过，刚走上楼梯，就被李姨叫住了：“先生，游泳池已经清洁好了。”

“辛苦李姐安排了，”蔡徐坤点点头：“另外麻烦李姐炖点银耳汤，午饭我就不用了。”

“银～耳～汤～”看蔡徐坤回了房，黄明昊怪腔怪调地学起蔡徐坤刚才的口气：“装什么装，还银耳汤呢，银耳汤能管饱吗？”

李姨也笑起来：“先生最近胃口不好，一直在喝粥，为了去接你，早饭也没怎么吃。昊昊去洗手吧，马上开饭了。”

“哟，要不是知道他是一男人，生不了，不然这娇气劲儿，我还以为他怀孕了呢。”黄明昊讽刺道。

“昊昊呀，收声吧，”李姨点点他脑门：“先生人真的挺好的。”

“天啊！”黄明昊拉着李姨胳膊大叫起来：“这人到底是什么妖精，连李姨你都被收买了！天呐！”

黄明昊吃完饭开始犯困，时差还没调过来，酒饱饭足，他只想睡觉。他踢开拖鞋扑到自己的床上抱住被子，阳光透过落地窗射进来，刺得他眼睛不舒服，他起身，刚想拉上窗帘，低头看见穿着真丝睡衣闭着眼躺在泳池边的长椅上晒太阳的蔡徐坤。

“穿成这样晒太阳，”黄明昊嘀咕道：“他可真行。”

像是感受到他的视线，蔡徐坤漫不经心地睁开双眼，看向黄明昊房间的方向，他们对视着，蔡徐坤调高了椅子的靠背，坐直身子，黄明昊这才发现蔡徐坤的睡衣有些太大了，又没好好扣扣子，他一动，领口就从他肩头滑落，露出他半个胸部。这衣服恐怕是老爸的，黄明昊想，他可真是骚啊，说来奇怪，他这么瘦的一个人，胸到还挺有肉。他看着蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤没再看他，提了提衣服把自己裹好，拿起手边的书读起来。

“又骚又做作，”黄明昊骂道，他捏住窗帘拉到一半，看见李姨心急火燎地跑到蔡徐坤身边跟他说了些什么，蔡徐坤连忙起身和她一起向外走去，没走几步，就被酩酊大醉的黄父拦腰抱住了，黄父一边亲着蔡徐坤的脸和脖子一边把他往最近的沙滩椅上推，蔡徐坤一边阻止他一边跟尴尬地手足无措的李姨说话，李姨听完点头忙着退下了。

见四下无人，蔡徐坤也没再反抗了，他乖顺地勾住黄父的脖子，在椅子上躺下，张开双腿缠在黄父身上。

这可真是一种令人兴奋又恶心的景观，黄明昊想。他已经拉上窗帘，遮光效果好到房间立刻黑暗下来，但他没有全部拉上，一缕阳光从缝中泻出，他藏在帘子后面，借着这缕光偷窥着，虽然听不见声音，但光是看这画面就已经令他血脉喷张。

蔡徐坤的睡裤被黄父扯开，他托着他的臀部拉开自己的裤链掏出那玩意插了进去，他压在他的身上，挡住了他们交合的部位，黄明昊看不见，他只看见蔡徐坤赤条条的、纤长的腿一条挂在椅子扶手上，一条无力的垂下，随着父亲的撞击他的眉头越蹙越紧，父亲撞得愈发用力，他的表情愈加痛苦。

像是到达了某个高点，他猛地睁开眼睛，看向黄明昊。

黄明昊心里一惊，不由自主后退一步。而后又上前，将这条缝拉的更大。

他低头看着蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤一边看着他，一边在黄父身下尖叫着，两条腿抖地更加剧烈。

“啊……”他耳边好似响起蔡徐坤的呻吟声，他攥紧了握着窗帘的手。

没过多久这段激情而短促的性爱就结束了，黄父瘫在蔡徐坤身上，蔡徐坤伸手抚着他的背，又过了一会，黄父从他身上起来，整理好衣服，踉踉跄跄往回走，蔡徐坤弯腰捡起地上的睡裤套上，跟上黄父的脚步扶住他，黄父搂着蔡徐坤的腰，靠在他肩上消失在黄明昊视线中。

不一会儿黄明昊就听见楼梯上重重的脚步声，“都说了要你少喝点，”他听见蔡徐坤的声音：“难受可是你自己的。”

“老婆，我好爱你，你给我挣大面子了，我跟他们说你的作品又拍出高价，然后把把我俩的合照给他们一看，”黄父的声音都带着酒气：“他们都嫉妒我有你这么优秀这么漂亮的老婆！要我下次一定要带你一起来！”

“谁是你老婆啊，是你老公，”蔡徐坤的声音带着笑意：“单子拿下了？”

“能不拿下吗，不然这么多真白喝了！”

几声闷响之后，他们的对话就听不见了。

黄明昊躺回床上，但他已经不困了。他满脑子都是蔡徐坤看向他的那个眼神，还有他的腿，他的皮肤白的像雪，散发着光晕，小腿跟腱很长，大腿结实有肉，还有他高潮时绷直的脚尖。

黄明昊吞了口口水。

后来他还是睡着了，醒来之后发现内裤湿了一片，他习以为常地把内裤丢进洗衣袋，又冲了个澡，离晚饭还有一段时间，一个人在屋子里呆着无聊，他决定去客厅看看电影。

他刚下楼，就看见蔡徐坤已经在沙发上坐着了。他斜靠在沙发上，一手撑着自己的脑袋，一手捻起桌上的圣女果送进自己的嘴里，电视里正播放着无聊的偶像剧。他换了一套睡衣，这套应该是他自己的，服帖地在他身上包着。

“让开，”黄明昊说。

蔡徐坤抬眼瞥了眼黄明昊，又吃了一颗果子，没理他。

“我说你让开。”黄明昊提高了音量。

“那不还有两张空的吗，”蔡徐坤一边看电视一边说。

“我就要坐这张。”

蔡徐坤懒得理他。

下一秒黄明昊就提着他的衣领把他拎了起来，黄明昊靠的很近，表情除了愤怒以外还有些说不上来的暧昧，蔡徐坤不耐烦地抓住他的手腕：“真是没教养。”

“你他妈再说一遍？！”听他这话黄明昊火蹭一下就上来了，用力把蔡徐坤推在沙发上，骑到他身上：“你这个臭不要脸的勾引我爸，还他妈说我没教养，到底是谁没教养？！”

蔡徐坤面无惧色地看着他，几秒钟后，他忽然轻笑起来，很快又收了回去。

他冷冷地说：“你爸该下来吃晚饭了。”

黄明昊看着他，反应了一会才意识到是怎么回事，他硬了，顶到了蔡徐坤。他脸一阵白一阵红，将他松开，一声不吭地坐到侧边的沙发上。

蔡徐坤捋了捋自己的衣领，心疼地说：“你怎么就喜欢抓人衣服呢，这么好的缎子，都要你给抓皱了。”

每每听他这样讲话，黄明昊心底就会冒起股无名火，以前以为是因为他太做作，后来才意识到是这样太欠操。他尾调上扬，像是拿着羽毛挠在他心尖，有些埋怨，又些撒娇。听的黄明昊只想立刻把他压在地上结结实实地操一顿。

手腕真高，黄明昊想，老爸应该也是这样沦陷的。

他们坐在一起用餐，黄父坐在主座，蔡徐坤和黄明昊分坐在他的左右两边。中午这场酒太猛，黄父睡了一下午也没回过神，“晚上给我按摩按摩，”他对蔡徐坤说：“下次可不敢这么喝了。”

“好，”蔡徐坤夹了一颗虾放进黄父碗里：“醒酒汤喝了吗？”

“喝了，老婆大人的话，我能不听吗。”黄父冲蔡徐坤笑笑。

看他俩调情，黄明昊恶心地连饭都吃不下了。

“我饱了，”黄明昊没好气地说，起身要走。

“黄明昊，”黄父提高了嗓门：“给我坐回来，长辈都没吃完呢你下什么桌，一点礼貌都没有。”

“对他我不想讲礼貌，”黄明昊说。

“我看我是把你惯坏了，”黄父一拍桌子：“给你爸道歉！”

“你疯了吗？”黄明昊瞪大了眼睛：“他就大我四岁，要我叫他爸？！”

“他现在是我的合法伴侣，和我同辈，你不愿意喊爸爸就算了，那也应该喊叔叔，应该讲礼貌，马上要上社会的人了，连最基本的礼貌都不懂，你看看你蔡叔叔，每方面都这么优秀，再看看你——”

“老黄，别说了，”蔡徐坤打断了他，起身走向厨房：“昊昊吃饱了就叫他回去了，我给你盛碗银耳汤。”

“爸爸，蔡爸爸，”黄明昊阴阳怪气地说，拉开椅子又坐了回来，也不知道他心里打的是什么算盘：“我也要喝汤。”

“不要这么叫我，”蔡徐坤黑着脸去盛汤了。

蔡徐坤端着两碗汤放到父子两面前，“谢谢老婆，”黄父拍了拍蔡徐坤的手背，黄明昊毫无表示，接过汤就喝。“你怎么回事，说谢谢，”黄父不满地看着黄明昊。黄明昊瞪了他一眼，然后抓起蔡徐坤的手学了学他爸爸拍拍他手背：“谢谢爸爸，”黄明昊流里流气地说。

黄父刚要发作，就被蔡徐坤打断了：“老黄，我和昊昊本来也没差多少，”他面色有愠，立刻收回了被黄明昊摸过的那只手：“叫名字就行了。”

“你说的对，”黄父说：“那你们随意叫吧。但黄明昊基本的礼貌你还是要懂。”

“懂，那是相当的懂。”黄明昊假笑道，夹了一块牛肉放进蔡徐坤的碗里：“蔡叔叔，以后我再也不敢了。”说完，他看起来终于老老实实地开始吃饭，“这才像话嘛。”黄父满意地说，他压根不知道他的儿子在桌下抬起了自己的腿，向坐在对面的他的伴侣方向探去。

黄明昊的脚蹭到蔡徐坤的小腿，正在夹菜的蔡徐坤轻微抖动了一下，又镇定自若地接着吃饭。黄明昊看他这样，不死心地抬高了腿向他大腿内侧滑去，他看见低下头的蔡徐坤轻笑了一下，然后用双腿紧紧夹住了他的脚，触到他的私处，黄明昊立刻心虚了，试图收回腿，但蔡徐坤夹的很紧，他根本挣脱不开。黄明昊又怕黄父发现，不得不花了点功夫才从他那里逃离。他在心里咒骂着，余光瞥见蔡徐坤的脸上闪过一丝胜利的笑意。

黄父喝完汤就吃不下了，他还是头疼，回房睡觉了。刚一直在照顾黄父，蔡徐坤自己都没吃几口，这会才敞开了吃，黄明昊眼睁睁地看着他芹菜炒牛肉里的牛肉都吃完了，留下一盘芹菜，又吃了两只鸡腿儿和两碗饭。

他也太能吃了吧，李姨不是说他胃口不好吗，黄明昊想。

“你不吃芹菜？”他看着蔡徐坤夹了另一块肉放进第三碗饭，眼前的芹菜一动不动，他好奇地问。

“不吃。”

“那为什么要炒这个？直接炒牛肉不就行了？”

“牛肉要芹菜一起炒才好吃啊。”

“你真的很矫情。”

“我乐意。”

“再给我盛碗汤。”

“有手有脚的，自己去。”

“你！”

“你什么你，自己去。”

黄明昊只能自己去了，回来时他看着蔡徐坤细嚼慢咽的侧脸，恨不得把汤泼他身上泄愤。

吃完饭黄明昊抢先跑回客厅霸占了最大的沙发，蔡徐坤一脸你是小孩我不跟你计较的表情在旁边坐下。黄明昊打开了一个日本文艺青春片，挺虐的，俩主角最后都死了，黄明昊一边看一边想这个构图啊光影啊，一扭头发现蔡徐坤竟然哭了，正拿着纸巾擦眼泪。

“不是吧，这么狗血的剧情你也哭？”黄明昊感叹道：“我的天你也太——”

“你这个小孩真的是，懂什么啊……”蔡徐坤一边抽泣一边嘟起嘴：“这么感人，狗血又怎么了嘛……”

黄明昊好笑地看着他，起身抽了张纸巾递给他：“你们艺术家情感都这么丰富的吗？”

“你懂什么啊，”蔡徐坤别过脸不理他，屏幕上还在滚着演职人员名单，配乐伤感，蔡徐坤听着这旋律眼睛又是一红，泪珠子吧嗒往下掉。

“你是水做的吗，哭个没完了……”黄明昊一边嘀咕一边又拿了张纸，看蔡徐坤哭的眼睛肿肿的，吸着鼻子的可怜样，不免有些心软，他拿起纸帮蔡徐坤擦起泪来，他的手掌碰到蔡徐坤的脸颊，潮湿的，冰冰的，他有些失神。

“怎么，你又硬了吗。”看他愣在那里，蔡徐坤低声说。

黄明昊恼怒地捏住他的下巴抬起来：“我警告你——”

“你警告我？”蔡徐坤挑起眉看着他，明明上一秒眼睛里还有泪，这一秒就换上了得意的神色。

黄明昊咬紧牙关，起身上楼了。

蔡徐坤低头笑笑，也回去继续伺候黄父这个大孩子。给黄父按摩肩颈，又和他温存了一会儿，他才彻底安睡。蔡徐坤看着黄父的睡颜轻轻叹了口气。如果不是当年父母濒临破产，他也不会和黄父结婚。和黄父在一起之后发现他什么都好，对自己的疼爱甚至超过黄明昊。可就是太大男子主义了，蔡徐坤顶顶烦他这点，又只能忍着，以前他哪会照顾人啊，来了黄家之后不得不学着点。这几年下来，对于黄父说不上是爱，但也是喜欢的。不过这样挺累的，蔡徐坤大部分不觉得难受，也不觉得开心，这种生活让他麻木，有时候还会觉得窒息，好在他还拥有一些乐趣。他拿起一件暗红色绣着玫瑰图案的真丝浴袍套上，走向游泳池。

孤单的池水安静地折射着月光，他脱下浴袍随意往岸上一丢，跳进水中。

八九点中的夏夜，抬起头，是满天星空。

蔡徐坤深吸一口气，猛地扎进水中，不知道在池水中沉了多久他才浮出水面，他惊愕地看见黄明昊抱着他的浴袍闻了闻，不过老实说，他看见黄明昊忽然出现的惊吓多过看到他闻自己浴袍。

“你到底哪点好。”黄明昊看着他说。

“我不知道。”蔡徐坤耸耸肩。

“我试试能知道吗？”黄明昊又说。

“我不知道。”蔡徐坤答道，“但我不建议你试试。”他想了几秒，补充道。

“为什么？”黄明昊问。

“会把事情搞得很麻烦，我怕麻烦。”蔡徐坤说：“我想上次我应该说过了。”

“上次吗……”黄明昊若有所思地看着他。

上次，应该是指蔡徐坤和父亲结婚的那天吧。黄明昊冲进典礼，在牧师说谁反对这段婚姻的时候。当时现场乱作一团，黄父气到差点晕过去。黄父拽着黄明昊的手腕往外拖：“你以为你反对有效吗，我们早就把证领了，这不过就是个程序！你不好好学习跑回来干什么，我怎么养出你这个丢人的东西——”

“到底谁丢人啊？！我妈才走了多久你就再婚？你他妈还是人吗？”黄明昊挣扎着， 哭吼道。

“你，你——”黄父气不打一出来，抬起手就要给黄明昊一耳光。

蔡徐坤追出来拉着黄父的胳膊：“老黄，老黄，不要这样，我们回去，把仪式办完，不要让大家看笑话。”

那是黄明昊第一次见到蔡徐坤，他看起来也有些惊慌，但语气冷静。很快黄父便被他安慰好，“黄明昊是吗？我是蔡徐坤。”蔡徐坤看着他对他伸出了手，见对方没有要握的意思，不卑不亢地收了回去：“有什么话，办完酒席再好好说吧。不管怎样，今天总是要给你爸爸留点面子。”黄明昊刚想顶回去，蔡徐坤已经转身在嘱咐：“老张，给少爷开间房，照顾好他”，说完他挽着黄父的胳膊和他一起回到仪式现场，黄明昊看着他们的背影，蔡徐坤一边一边亲昵地靠在黄父肩头，回到舞台上时，他还主动地去和黄父接吻。

“昊昊啊，跟叔叔走吧。”老张拍拍黄明昊的肩：“你别太伤心了。”

黄明昊看着那个蔡徐坤，这个人到底有什么好？这个忽然出现的人，立刻填平了他父亲丧妻的伤痕。他不敢想，他不敢想他父亲觊觎他已经多久了，又或是他勾引了多久他的父亲，不然怎么会这么快就和他结了婚。

黄明昊把自己关在屋里，老张给他叫的餐他一点也没吃，他听见门口传来熟悉的脚步声，是喝醉的父亲，还有另一个脚步，那应该是蔡徐坤。他们的新婚套房应该就是在对面没错了。黄明昊有些想哭，如果妈妈在天上看见这一切，该多么的难过。或许他不应该相信人死后会有灵魂。这样他能少痛点，他妈妈也能少痛些。

天黑透了，他没有开灯。

不知过了多久，有人按响了他的门铃，他不想理，那人就用房卡把门打开了。

果然是蔡徐坤。他一边走进来一边打开了灯，瞥了一眼黄明昊未动的食物。

“明天下午四点的班回纽约，”蔡徐坤说：“票已经订好了。”

看他这幅冷漠的模样，黄明昊的火气蹭的蹿上来，他起身抓住蔡徐坤的衣襟将他按在墙上：“你什么时候开始勾引我爸的？”

“我没有勾引他，”蔡徐坤说。

“我妈才去世三个月啊，你他妈没有勾引他？”黄明昊愤怒不已，加重了手上的力量。

“你不要以为只有你可怜。”蔡徐坤看着他说。

“你是在说你可怜吗？你他妈哪里可怜了？”黄明昊问。

“我不想解释。”蔡徐坤答。

“为什么？”黄明昊又问。

“怕麻烦，”蔡徐坤说：“解释很麻烦，会把事情搞得麻烦，我不喜欢麻烦。”

黄明昊看着蔡徐坤，这会儿他才有时间好好打量他。虽然他不愿意承认，但他不得不承认，他见过很多漂亮的人，但都漂亮不过蔡徐坤。

如果是这样的一张脸，那父亲的心猿意马也不是不可以被谅解，黄明昊想。

这个想法一冒出，他就给了自己一耳光。

黄明昊松开了他。

“早点休息吧，明天还要坐飞机呢。”蔡徐坤一边整理被黄明昊扯乱的衬衫一边说，有两颗扣子被黄明昊扯掉了，透过领口，能看见他粉嫩的乳尖。

那时候的黄明昊不过十七岁，虽然快要长到一米八，比起蔡徐坤，还矮了几公分。但不妨碍他猛然拉住已经被他扯坏的领子，将他的头按下，啃上他的唇。

这不是黄明昊的初吻，但这确实是他第一次和男人接吻，蔡徐坤看似光滑的嘴唇上还是有些扎着他的小胡茬，和女人不太一样。

黄明昊用自己的舌头撬开蔡徐坤的唇，粗鲁地侵略着他，蔡徐坤挣扎着，可他被黄明昊扼住了脖子，就快要喘不过气。

像是把所有怒火都放在了这个吻里，好一会儿黄明昊才松开了蔡徐坤，他看着他满嘴是血，笑了起来：“你说，我爸要是知道，我把你上了，他会怎么办？他会不会杀了你？”

“首先，你得能上的了我，”蔡徐坤冷笑道，抬起手臂，按了按唇角。

“你硬了，”黄明昊向他下体探去，饶有兴致地看着他：“还真是人尽可夫啊。”

“你这样，真是把你妈妈看的太轻了。”蔡徐坤看着他，语气有些失望：“不仅侮辱了你爸爸，还侮辱了你妈妈。”

像是被冷水浇了一身，黄明昊僵在那里，几秒钟后，他委屈地坐在地上哭了起来，鼻涕一把泪一把，哭成了小花猫。说到底，他还是只有十七岁，还是个孩子。蔡徐坤走上前，在他身边坐下，搂着他把他的脑袋放在自己的胸膛，温柔地拍着他的背：“好啦，好啦，哭吧。”

“那时你还说，”黄明昊看着池水中的蔡徐坤，一般人要是打湿了头发会丑的不行，但眼下这蔡徐坤，他左看右看都是水中芙蓉：“我得能上的了你。”

“那时候你才十七岁，还是个小屁孩呢。况且现在你又知道你能上的了我？”蔡徐坤笑笑。

“我现在二十了，”黄明昊说：“蔡徐坤，我不是小孩了。”

“好，”蔡徐坤说完又扎进了水里，他还没来的及游就被黄明昊从背后搂住了。黄明昊的胸膛紧贴着他的背，已经勃起的阴茎隔着布料试图顶开他的臀缝，他忍不住想逃，却被黄明昊制住。“我们什么时候才能停止这种无聊的你来我往的游戏，”黄明昊将自己的下巴搁在他肩窝：“有意思吗？”

“没有意思吗？”蔡徐坤反问道：“不觉得做到最后一步，反而会失去乐趣吗？”

“你就是嘴硬，”黄明昊摇摇头：“上次我们在纽约，我给你口交，你不也是爽到了，还求着我插你？”

“我没有……”蔡徐坤感到自己脸开始发烫，他庆幸此刻他们这个姿势黄明昊看不到他的脸，不然又得笑话他。

“有没有你最清楚。”黄明昊一手搂紧了蔡徐坤的腰，一手摸着蔡徐坤的私处，拨开他的泳裤，覆住他尚未勃起的阴茎。他的下身做起了抽插的动作，水流和他的阴茎一起顶向蔡徐坤的臀部，蔡徐坤脚一软，很快就硬了。黄明昊笑起来，一边动一边在他耳边耳语道：“那天你求着我，昊昊，操我，操我——”

纽约大雪，他们被困在屋子里哪里都去不成。黄父因时差先睡了，黄明昊沉迷于王者荣耀，蔡徐坤太怕冷了，明明暖气已经开到最大，他还是觉得冷，于是他起身去煮了些热红酒。

热红酒，这种酒精蒸发掉大半的几乎可以视为无的饮料，就这样，他们还是醉了。或者说，假装醉了。

等蔡徐坤回过神来时黄明昊已经跪在他膝盖间扒开了他的裤子，他充分勃起的阴茎弹了出来，黄明昊毫不犹豫地含住他。蔡徐坤想这孩子这几年肯定没少在外面玩，口活那是相当的好，他舒服的不想动弹。要知道黄父是不会给他口交的，虽然也会有前戏，会给他润滑，但他很少会真的放松下来，痛感往往多过于快感。他提醒过黄父，但很快他就意识到说了也没用，黄父四十了，要他改掉这些毛病也不现实。

黄明昊一边舔着他的阴茎，一边向他身后探去，他伸了一只手指插进他的后穴，有技巧地抽插起来，他被他弄的很舒服，他想要更多——

“操我，黄明昊……啊……”

“我要你进来，操我。”

“老婆，老婆！给我搞点水，好干啊，”黄父的声音从里屋传来，惊醒了蔡徐坤和黄明昊。

“来了，这就来了。”蔡徐坤从沙发上跳起来，提好裤子，慌乱地去给黄父倒水。“你还没射呢，”黄明昊倚在厨房门边看着他忙前忙后。

“闭嘴，”蔡徐坤说，端着倒着装着温水的杯子从他身边经过。

黄明昊伸手挡住他：“亲我一下。”

“你好烦，快让开，”蔡徐坤焦急地说。

“不亲不让。”黄明昊一本正经地说。

“老婆，水！”黄父见蔡徐坤没反应，又喊了几句：“你睡着了吗？”

蔡徐坤只得踮起脚尖亲了他嘴巴一下，黄明昊趁机扣住他的手腕吮了吮他的舌，缠绵了几秒，才将他放开。

蔡徐坤把水递给黄父，看着他喝下，他这才后知后觉地反应过来黄明昊已经长高了这么多，高到要他抬头才可以亲到了。

不再是孩子了呢，他想。

黄明昊一边动着一边用牙齿轻轻咬着蔡徐坤颈后的皮肤，那里是蔡徐坤的敏感带，蔡徐坤象征性地挣扎了几下便放弃了抵抗，他的头向后仰去，眯起眼睛，发出了舒服的叹息声，黄明昊顺势脱下了他的泳裤。他勾住黄明昊的脖子要他亲吻他的锁骨，此刻他是赤裸的，泡在羊水中的婴儿，屈从于人类最原始的本能。

黄明昊顺着他的锁骨一路向下吻去，亲到他的乳头，他吸了吸，扶着蔡徐坤的肩将他在自己怀中转过来，蔡徐坤不好意思看他，侧着脸看向岸边。黄明昊笑起来，咬了咬他像李子一样的唇，俯身含住蔡徐坤的一只乳尖，用手捻住另一只，玩弄起来。

蔡徐坤被他弄的有些痒，咿咿呀呀地哼出声，黄明昊吸住他的另一只乳头，两手向他身后探去，大力揉搓起他的臀瓣，蔡徐坤失去支撑，因为水的浮力而无法站稳，他胡乱向四周摸着，试图扶住边缘站稳，他还没来得及摸到边沿，黄明昊就吻上了他的唇。

这是他们之前有过最投入也最色情的吻，黄明昊的舌卷着蔡徐坤的，从他口中牵出了一条银丝，是他的唾液，但他一点也不觉得恶心，恨不得一点一滴全吞下去，蔡徐坤不由自主地抬起腿勾住黄明昊的大腿，像考拉一样半挂在他身上，黄明昊抱着他的臀将他向岸边推去，蔡徐坤双手撑着瓷砖向后一推坐在池边，黄明昊也跟着翻身爬上了岸，他抖开蔡徐坤的浴袍，将蔡徐坤压在那缎子上。

蔡徐坤咬着下唇，双手交叠覆在自己的勃起之上，无辜地看着他。

“操，”黄明昊骂骂咧咧地扑向他，抓住他的手，掰开他的腿，往后一拽，将它们缠在自己的腰上，露出他已经完全勃起的阴茎：“你他妈可真骚。”

蔡徐坤撅起嘴，一只手拉开黄明昊的泳裤，一只手抓住他的阴茎的底部，揉起他的睾丸，黄明昊在他的手中越来越硬，他迫不及待地甩开泳裤，压在蔡徐坤身上。蔡徐坤抬手抵住他的胸膛，将他推开，看着他不慌不忙地说：“你爸是我的第一次。”他的声音听不出任何感情，只是一个陈述罢了。黄明昊并不明白他为什么要说这个，这种听起来非常煞风景的话。他想他听了这话他应该觉得恶心，自己和自己的老爸操着同一个男人，进入同样的私密通道，这张绝美艳的脸在他们的撞击下发出同样的喘息，达到同样的高潮，确实这样一想他就开始不舒服，恶心，真的恶心，胃里翻江倒海，一浪盖过一浪，恶心到顶点的时候忽的变成了兴奋。现在他兴致勃勃地想要重复父亲走过的这条路，他不是他父亲，他会给他带来成百倍上千倍的快感，他们会一同抵达极乐的彼岸，他要他从此之后只惦记着他，只记住他给他的快乐，无论他在谁的身下承欢，他要他只渴求和想念他黄明昊的插入。

这样， 经由他的甬道通向他的心，他就彻底是他的了。

“你到底有什么好，”黄明昊看着他，把自己的大拇指塞进他的嘴里咬他舔着，用指腹磨着他的舌尖：“好到要我，有了很多奇怪的想法。”他把手指从蔡徐坤的口中拔出，摸到他的后穴，在周边的皱褶上打着转：“我不在意你的第一次给了谁，我爸也好，其他人也好，总之，你的最后一次，一定会是我的。”说罢，他用力地捅了进去，指甲刮到肠壁，蔡徐坤吃痛地叫出声。

“椅子下面有润滑，”蔡徐坤指了指，好像最终接受了黄明昊不会放过他的现实，游戏进行了这么久，最终他还是抓住了他，自己撩拨起来的火，自己要承担惩罚。

黄明昊用最快的速度拿到那管润滑液，只剩半管了，他一想到那半管都是他爸在和蔡徐坤做爱时用到的竟然有些醋意，他挤出一些到手心，将拇指和食指浸泡在里面，确保每一根都沾上之后，他打开了蔡徐坤的身体。毕竟下午刚刚做过，蔡徐坤很快就接受了他的入侵，紧密地吸住了他的三根手指。黄明昊一边在他的甬道中搅动着，一边刺激着他的龟头，他终于放松下来，身子软的像被抽去了骨头，他瘫在他的真丝浴袍上，玫瑰已经看不出形状，在黄明昊的动作下不由自主地发出更急促的喘息。

“那我是你第二个男人吗？”黄明昊问，问完之后他就后悔了，蔡徐坤一定会觉得他好生幼稚。果不其然，蔡徐坤敲起了嘴角：“是呢。”他点点头。

得到了肯定的答案，黄明昊心里十分满意，又不敢表现出来。他抽出了手指，分开蔡徐坤的腿，将他的脚腕放在自己的肩头挂着。而后用自己完全勃起的阴茎，抵住他的后穴，在穴口煽情地磨蹭着。

蔡徐坤的脸上露出了期待的表情，咬住自己的食指指尖，等待着黄明昊的进入。他等了一会儿，感到黄明昊并没有要进来的意思，他还在外面磨蹭着，他有些不开心，瞪着水汪汪的眼睛蹙着眉头看向他。

黄明昊明白他等不及了，笑着顶开了他的穴口，顶入自己的龟头。蔡徐坤的后穴被他撑开，他不由自主地扬起了头，本就明显的喉结变得更加突出。

“我不会让事情变复杂的，”黄明昊一边插入一边对蔡徐坤说：“所以你放心。”蔡徐坤有些惊讶他会再度提起这个话题，他看着他，他也看着他：“现在请你忘记其他的一切，我只要你快乐。”说着黄明昊用力一挺，彻底进入了蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤猝不及防被他这突入其来的动作顶到了点，他失声尖叫起来，声控路灯因为他的叫声亮起，他惊恐地捂住了自己的嘴。

“宝贝，你可要小点声，”黄明昊放下蔡徐坤的腿，俯身圈住他的腰，用自己的唇贴住蔡徐坤的耳朵，在他耳畔轻声说，他的气息喷在蔡徐坤的皮肤上，他抖动起来，耳朵、后颈、锁骨，全部都是他的敏感带，他完全无法抵抗。“你可不想被李姨发现吧，”黄明昊一边说一边大力抽插起来：“不想把我爸吵醒吧，要他发现自己的续弦正被他亲生儿子干着……哦，你是不是更紧了宝贝，吸的我都要动不了了。”

蔡徐坤不敢说话，恶狠狠地盯着他，咬着自己的胳膊让自己不出声，他那莲藕般的手臂很快布满了他的齿印。他的身体好脆弱，看他这么脆弱的模样，黄明昊就更加想要虐待他。他想操到他流泪，他哭泣的样子那么美，如果在高潮时落泪，那将会是无法复制的绝版的美丽。

黄明昊拔出自己的阴茎，掐着蔡徐坤的腰将他翻过身来，蔡徐坤上身贴在地上，半趴半跪着，臀部暴露在空中，黄明昊用力拍了拍他的圆润的臀瓣，印上红色的掌印，他掰开他的股缝，粉色的后穴一张一翕，等待着被进入。

黄明昊用力咬住他的臀肉，留下自己的牙印。“盖个章，”他说。然后他伸出舌头，在他的后穴外沿打转，然后将舌尖顶入。

这是蔡徐坤第一次被rimming，他一时间有些惊慌。平时他渴望黄父性爱中的前戏和爱抚，但他没有期盼过有一天他能获得这种程度的对待……

“脏……”他小声说。

“你不喜欢吗？”黄明昊继续舔着，他明明感到蔡徐坤的身子变得更加滚烫，像发了高烧似的。

“喜，喜欢，可是……”蔡徐坤扭过头看着他，刚说了几个音节，就被黄明昊止住了：“嘘，不要说话，喜欢就行。”

蔡徐坤难为情地转回了头，这种感觉好奇怪，柔软又有力的舌头在他后面运动，他又舒服又害羞，又有些感动。

黄明昊一边舔一边帮他手淫，这样前后夹击着，他感觉他的全身轻盈起来，舒服的像在云端，在用力一些……再停留久一点……

“啊——”他失神地在黄明昊手心射出一股股浓郁的精液，口水从嘴角溢出，顺着他的下颚线滑下，沾湿了他身下的浴袍。

“中午不才射过？”黄明昊沾了点掌心的精液尝了尝，竟然是甜的：“看来我爸真的不行，有把你操爽的时候吗？”

“你闭嘴。”蔡徐坤虚弱地说，射精后他有些累了，只想蜷缩着打个盹。

“蔡爸爸，不可以这样子，”黄明昊贱兮兮地嘟起嘴，拉过蔡徐坤的手握住自己的勃起：“你看，小昊昊还好硬好烫呢。”

“那就快做！”蔡徐坤红着脸收回了手，现在他的手上也占到了自己的精液，黏糊糊的，他不喜欢，于是在大腿上抹了一把。

看他这些小动作，黄明昊打心底觉得他可爱。他半跪着，抬起蔡徐坤的臀，用阴茎在穴口拍打着：“我要开动了哦，”黄明昊说。

“你真的很——”蔡徐坤不耐烦地说，后半句被黄明昊的动作顶了回去。除了自己的，他一共就见过两根男人的生殖器，虽然不想这么比较，但相对于黄父，黄明昊的却是又粗又长，每次都能顶到最深，在他后穴中的前列腺上挤压着，他舒服的要丢了魂去。

“蔡爸爸，舒服吗？”黄明昊一边插一边问，虽然后入看不见蔡徐坤的脸，但他打赌蔡徐坤现在肯定又爽又烦。

“不要这样叫我——”蔡徐坤咬牙切齿地说，声音随着黄明昊的撞击忽大忽小。

“那，”黄明昊压低了身体，咬上蔡徐坤的后颈：“那我爸爸，会像我这样操着你，然后要你叫他Daddy吗？嗯？”说着，他用力一挺，蔡徐坤紧紧咬住下唇，才没叫出来。

“回答我，蔡徐坤，”黄明昊一把抓住蔡徐坤的头发，逼迫他抬头看向前方：“那个房间，不就是你和我爸的房间吗，你猜，我爸会不会像我一样，正躲在那片黑暗中看我操你呢？”

蔡徐坤呜咽着，黄明昊的言语令他感到屈辱，可他的身体却感受到前所未有的兴奋，黄明昊在他身后撞击着，他不想知道他这好技术是怎么炼成的，怎么每一次都能击中最正确的地方呢，一股股电流顺着他的脊椎向上在他脑中绽放了烟花，太刺激了，他忍的好辛苦，他想叫又不能叫，他想射可是他没有东西射了。他感觉自己要爆炸了，这样炸开也好，他晕乎乎地想，他就会炸成成千上万片快乐的碎片，降落在这个院子的每一个角落，这里的一切都会沾上写着他名字的快感，池水中，绿植上，纯白色的沙滩椅，滴着汗的黄明昊。

十七岁的黄明昊在他怀中哭泣着，他一边轻拍着他的背安慰他一边想，黄明昊一点都不像他父亲呢，黄父很帅，黄明昊也很帅，但他俩不是一种帅法，他有点想笑自己，这小孩正哭呢，自己还有时间去想他帅不帅，他低下头看了看黄明昊，小孩哭累了开始犯困，再加上时差，上下眼皮打起了架来，但他强撑着不要自己睡着，或许他在提醒自己：你现在可是在自己的敌人怀中，不可以睡着！不过没多久，黄明昊还是睡着了，睫毛上挂着泪珠，嘴唇干裂着，他莫名生出了一股怜爱感，好像黄明昊真的是他孩子了那样。他忍不住伸手揉了揉他的耳朵。睡梦中的黄明昊下意识动了动脑袋，试图躲开他的调皮。他笑起来，又拽了拽他的耳朵。这下真的把黄明昊弄醒了，他睁开眼睛看着他，他低头看着他，他们那么对视了几秒钟，也有可能是十几秒钟。

黄明昊抬起头，在他嘴巴上啄了一下。

那天晚上，他的新婚之夜，他第一次和男人做爱，对于他和黄父来说，都是第一次。他太紧了，黄父又是“新手”，怎么都进不去。试了几次之后黄父放弃了，搂着他沉沉睡去。可他却毫无睡意，直至东方既白。

他的脑子里乱七八糟的，他的委屈，他的羞辱，那些不开心和不得不，所有的一切他都只能自己吞下，藏在肚子里，孤零零地消解。

他焦虑地咬起了指头，然后他想起了黄明昊，那个可怜的孩子，这种奇特的境遇下，让可怜的他们相遇，某种无法言喻的情绪奔腾而出，他们好像又都没这么可怜了。

纽约，黄明昊的公寓，客房，他背对着熟睡的黄父，他想起方才在厨房和黄明昊的那个短促的吻，心里像是抹了蜜。

偷来的快乐。

是他偷偷送到他嘴边的吻，是他偷偷牵住他的手，这不清不楚的情感，是他们在黄父身后偷来的，他给他一点点，他又还他一点，偷偷的，他偷偷尝一点就好。

是欲望，他知道，但是是爱吗？他不知道。

快乐，快乐就够了。

黄明昊反剪住蔡徐坤的胳膊，将他的手腕扣到一起，用力拽住向自己的方向拉，加大了抽插的频次，“竟然在走神，想谁呢？”他听到黄明昊酸酸地问，这个角度让黄明昊插的更深，他感觉自己后面快要起火了：“反正不是你，”他答道，不管心里有多想，嘴上他都不想承认。

“那是我爸？还是你其他相好？”明知道他是在嘴硬，黄明昊还是吃醋了，他停住了抽送，在蔡徐坤身体里缓慢的磨着：“不对，你刚才说我才是第二个操你的人，那，你在想我爸？”

蔡徐坤没理他，自己动了起来。

黄明昊饶有兴致地看着倔强的蔡徐坤前后摆动着自己的屁股，自己粗大的阴茎在他身后进出，透明的润滑液被他们频繁的运动打出了白色的泡沫，太色情了，这景观，他想每天都看到。

“累吗宝贝？”黄明昊调笑道。

“你又不愿意动，还瞎吃些飞醋。”蔡徐坤嘟囔着，继续自己挪动着。

“你求我，你求我我就马上让你舒服。”黄明昊一本正经地说。

“求你。”蔡徐坤迅速地说，要不是黄明昊听的仔细，不然根本听不出他在说什么。

“不行，听不见，要大声的说’老公，求你了’，这样才算数。”黄明昊顶了顶。

“老公，求～你～了～”这次，蔡徐坤很听话，拖长了音调千娇百媚地说，听着黄明昊差点射了。

“靠，你他妈就是欠干，还不承认！”黄明昊立刻加大了抽插的频次，一边拍着他的屁股一边插起来，不是刚次那种每次都很深的插法，而是均匀的高频的运动，挤压着蔡徐坤的前列腺，方才软下的勃起现在又坚挺起来，蔡徐坤真的想射精，可他真的什么也射不出了。他需要宣泄，他再也憋不住了，他终于发出了微弱的叫喊，虽然虚弱，但每一声都挠在黄明昊心窝，黄明昊想抱紧他，揉碎他。就这样插在他身体里，他在他身体中。

他的身体开始剧烈的抖动，他的脑筋已经完全停止思考，太强烈了，他要叫出来。

“昊……我……”

“你？”黄明昊附身吸住蔡徐坤的耳垂：“你怎么？”

“干死我……我……”说着蔡徐坤哭了出来，眼泪大颗大颗往下掉，黄明昊有些错愕，他以为他是插痛他了，刚要停，就被他按住让他继续，他才反应过来他是太爽了。

黄明昊微微一笑，他直起身子拔出肉棒，两人相交处发出“啵”的一声，他轻柔地搂住蔡徐坤：“转过来，我要看着你。”

蔡徐坤乖顺地翻过身来，再次躺下，他眼角的泪在月光下闪烁着，好似落了一地的钻石。他哭的果然和自己预料之中一样好看。潮红的面颊，探出的舌尖，晶莹的泪。黄明昊心里一软，贴着他的泪痕吻上去，一点点舔掉他的泪：“谁家的小可怜，哭成这样。”他一边亲一边说。

“进来，继续操我，”蔡徐坤恶狠狠地命令道，方才浪漫的气氛一下被他打破，黄明昊哑然失笑：“你怎么就是这么嘴硬呢。”

蔡徐坤嘟起嘴伸手抓住黄明昊的肉棒往自己下身塞：“快点啦……”

“好好好，恭敬不如从命，”黄明昊抬起蔡徐坤的一条腿，露出那正在往外滴着白色液体的后穴，他大力捅了进去，压下身来。蔡徐坤的腿被他折叠到一个夸张的程度，蔡徐坤又痛又爽，他忍不住随着黄明昊的撞击浪叫起来，“嗯…嗯…啊……”他不想管黄父会不会看见了，不想管将来会发生什么暴风雨，此刻他正在经历最完美的性爱。

“宝贝，”黄明昊用自己的嘴堵住蔡徐坤的呻吟：“虽然我很想要听你叫，但为了我们将来的性福，还是就叫给我听就好。”

蔡徐坤一口咬住他的舌，他们闭着眼激吻着，口水蹭了彼此一脸。

黄明昊觉得自己快要射精了，他真不想离开他，他的身体那么暖，里面那么紧实，吸附着包裹着他的分身，如果可以，他真的想要一辈子都在里面不出来：“我想射了宝贝……”黄明昊停住了动作，但并没有射精，蔡徐坤皱着眉睁开看着他，像是在问他怎么回事。

“我忽然想起，我没有戴套诶……”黄明昊一脸遗憾：“本来想射在你里面的，看来现在，”他一边说一边用大拇指擦过蔡徐坤饱满的下唇：“是这里呢？还是——”他看着蔡徐坤的眼睛，蹭了蹭他的脸：“这里呢？”

蔡徐坤抓住黄明昊的手腕，含住他的大拇指吸吮了几下又拔出来，撒娇道：“这里呢～”

看他这幅饥渴的模样，黄明昊差点射出来。他花了两秒稳住心情，将阴茎拔出，握着肉棒底部在蔡徐坤的脸上敲打了几下。龟头流出的透明液体粘了蔡徐坤一脸，蔡徐坤慵懒地抓住唇边这根鸡巴，看着黄明昊的眼睛，煽情地舔了起来。

没几下，黄明昊就在他温暖潮湿的口中缴械投降，浓浓的精液灌满了他的口腔，他没有做好准备就往下吞，还被精液呛到，咳嗽了几声。

“好坏的小昊昊，”蔡徐坤一边咳一边扶着黄明昊的阴茎舔了舔龟头：“也不说一声就射，很不乖哦。”

“不过，”他紧握着黄明昊的鸡巴，咬住下唇，羞涩地看着他：“很好喝喔～”

“你他妈……”黄明昊精疲力竭地躺在蔡徐坤身边，紧紧搂住他，恨不得把他浸泡在自己的精液里，浇灌他满头满脸每个洞口都不放过。这个妖精怎么就这么轻易的挑逗起他的欲望，或许他上辈子是欠他的，这辈子才会用这种见不得人的方式偿还。

“好累哦，”蔡徐坤软绵绵地说，他点了点他汗涔涔的胸膛：“都怪你，今天的泳都没游成。”

“你就躺在那儿叫几下就累了？累的是我好不好！”黄明昊气结，抓着蔡徐坤的手不满地说。

“叫也很累嘛，”蔡徐坤昂起脑袋看着他。

“你可真是，”黄明昊无奈地勾勾他的鼻尖：“你可真是块宝贝。”他凑过去在蔡徐坤唇上啄了啄，上下两瓣柔软饱满的唇，平时不由自主地微张着，露出两颗圆圆的兔牙。这人明明长得分外妖艳，但又可爱异常，虽然讲话不好听，但他想把他搂在怀里好好揉一把。

糟糕，黄明昊想，这下完了，他竟然开始认真觉得他可爱了，这是一个非常非常不妙的讯号。

“你到底哪里好，”黄明昊抬起蔡徐坤的下巴，仔细打量着。

“你不是已经试过了，”蔡徐坤歪着头说：“该问你自己呀。”

“我还是不知道。”黄明昊再度吻上他的唇，奇怪，他好像亲不够似的，但这些吻又是不掺杂任何欲望的，是单单纯纯因为喜爱而想留下的亲吻。

“那就不要知道了，为什么一定要搞清楚呢。”蔡徐坤玩着黄明昊的手指，分开他的指缝，将自己的手指一节节插进去，和他十指相扣。

“也对。”黄明昊回握住蔡徐坤：“说真的，我们真要一直在地上躺着吗？你休息的好点没，要不要下去游一会儿。”

“你去吧，我再蓄点电，”蔡徐坤吐吐舌：“真的超累的。”

“好吧好吧，”黄明昊作势起身，蔡徐坤往泳池边挪了挪给他让地方，结果他万万没想到这只是黄明昊的假动作，黄明昊趁他不备一把将他捞起，丢进了泳池里。他狼狈地踢打着水面，过了好久才在池里站住。罪魁祸首黄明昊站在岸上捧着肚子笑地前仰后合。

气急败坏的蔡徐坤捧起一掊池水砸向黄明昊，黄明昊也跳下来拨弄着水，两人就在泳池里打起了水仗，你追我赶，最终黄明昊擒住了蔡徐坤，他在蔡徐坤身上挠起了痒，蔡徐坤咯咯笑着求饶，他们笑着越靠越近，带着水气的鼻息喷洒在彼此身上。

就是偶像剧里男女主最常见的那种场景，他望着他，他也望着他，他的眼睛像大海，无法言喻的情愫在他瞳孔中涌动着。他撩起他的湿发将它们别在他耳后，双手捧起他的脸，虔诚地和他接吻。

十七岁的黄明昊看着眼前因他引发的混乱，他心里没有底，他知道这样也没有用，可是愤怒驱动着他让他站在了这里。周围的宾客议论纷纷，黄父拼命把他往外推，指着他鼻子骂他不孝，抬起手就要扇他。他微微眯起了眼但毫不畏惧地盯着他，他的余光看见那个人出现，他微微偏过头看着他，刚才在礼堂他都没顾得上看站在老爸身边的他。和老爸穿着一样的燕尾服，胸前别了一朵暗红色的玫瑰胸针，他拉住黄父的胳膊，对着他说了些什么，黄父本来还是要揍他，在他的安慰下稍微冷静下来。黄明昊不知道他怎么做到的，他们的话他一丁点都听不见了，全世界消失了，他的父亲也变得模糊，只有他是清晰的，他的侧脸，面颊上有一颗痣，圆圆的耳朵，心形的钻石耳钉。

他转过身来，他看见他的嘴唇一张一合，他对他伸出了手，他盯着那只手看了许久，但他却不知道该不该去将它握住。他温柔的声音在他的耳畔盘旋，一字一句：“我是蔡徐坤。”

真的不知道他到底哪里好，黄明昊想，一秒钟的功夫，就偷走了我的心。

 

 

**Fin**

 

 

 

 


End file.
